


Never Have I Ever

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, First Time spanking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: “Really, Ren?” Hux asked, crossing his legs on the couch as he took another sip of his brandy. “Never?”





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for the [Kylux Cantina](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/) for "[first spanking](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/166674968423/first-spanking)".

“Really, Ren?” Hux asked, crossing his legs on the couch as he took another sip of his brandy. “ _Never?_ ”  


Kylo shook his head. He hated this. Hux was mocking him again for some perceived naivety. He had no right to.

“Not even as a child?”  


“No.” Kylo had endured more trials and tribulations throughout his life than Hux could even fathom, and yet Hux sat there, looking haughtily down at Kylo from below.

“I suppose that’s not surprising,” Hux muttered under his breath.  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kylo demanded. He came here for a fuck, not to be ridiculed by the likes of Hux.  


Hux waved his hand dismissively. “Nothing,” he said. Then, Hux’s head shot up and he asked enthusiastically, “Would you like to try it?”

Was Hux serious? Kylo stared at him blankly.

“Pull down your trousers and lie over my lap?” Hux raised an eyebrow as he made a show of smoothing his robe out over his thighs. “It’s highly erotic, I assure you.”  


This had to be a joke. Yes, Kylo’s cheeks were heating up, and yes, there was some interest down below, but surely Hux didn’t mean it.

“Come, now, Ren.” The corner of Hux’s mouth turned up into a slightly grin. “You liked me telling you what to do last time. I think you’ll like this.”  


He did like Hux giving him step-by-step orders on exactly how to suck his cock and eat him out. Kylo could easily extract that kind of information directly from Hux’s mind, if he wanted to, but hearing Hux say the words out loud had a special effect.

Kylo sighed. “Fine.”

Just as Kylo reached down to undo his pants, Hux tisked at him. What now?

“Not just yet,” Hux rebuked, and Kylo’s hands shot away from his fly. “There’s a little routine to this, you see. Wait right there.”  


Hux downed the remainder of his drink, then stood up. He crossed his arms, then walked around Kylo, studying him intently.

“You’ve been an exceedingly naughty boy,” Hux stated disapprovingly as he circled Kylo.  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kylo questioned in a huff.  


“Just play along, Ren,” Hux instructed through clenched teeth.  


Fine. Ren stood in silence, waiting for Hux to finish saying whatever he was on about.

“You’ve been a very naughty boy, and you need to by punished.”  


“Sure.” Whatever.  


“You will strip completely from the waist down, then bend over and touch your toes so I can inspect you.”  


Kylo bit his lip. Hux’s ridiculous words were having an effect he did not expect. By the time his boots and pants were off, Kylo was hard. He was here for sex, after all, so there was no point hiding it as he slipped his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them off to the side.

As soon as he bent over, Hux’s hands were on his ass, groping the cheeks and sliding lower and lower until they were between his legs and cupping his balls.

“Mmm, yes,” Hux mumbled to himself as he withdrew from between Kylo’s legs and caressed Kylo’s cheeks again. “Nice and firm. You will be able to take your spanking well.”  


With that, Hux walked back to the couch and sat down. He was buzzed from his drink. Kylo could tell from his slinky stride.

“Stand up,” Hux said.  


Kylo did, feeling the blood drain from his head as he stood to his full height. Hux stared at Kylo’s erect cock blatantly and licked his lips.

“Over here,” he said, patting his lap without taking his eyes off of Kylo’s cock.  


It was now or never. Kylo padded over to the couch and laid himself down over Hux’s thighs.

“Oof, you’re heavy,” Hux remarked as Kylo settled on top of him.  


Kylo was six-foot-three of solid muscle and raw power. Of course he was heavy. He didn’t feel at all powerful, however, when Hux reached down in between them and clinically rearranged Kylo’s cock so it pressed against his thigh. Like this, he felt small and exposed.

“I’m going to spank you now, Ren, and I’m not going to stop until you’ve learnt your lesson.”

Kylo could hear the excitement in Hux’s voice. He rested his head on his forearms and waited for Hux to start. Hux placed a hand on Kylo’s lower back, and moments later brought the other hand over his ass.

_Smack!_

The sharp sting was not unpleasant.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Hux continued, raining blows all over Kylo’s ass and thighs. The stinging heat built up slowly, and strike after strike, the pain gradually crossed over to something more pleasurable. He began anticipating each smack, thrusting his hips forward and back to match the timing while rubbing himself against Hux’s thigh. He continued frotting against Hux’s clothed thigh even after Hux stopped the spanking.

“You are truly naughty,” Hux admonished. “I don’t think you’ve learnt your lesson at all.”  


“Maybe you should try a different approach,” Kylo taunted.  


“I can use my belt.”  


“You can use your cock.” Kylo peered over his shoulder, catching Hux’s hungry gaze.  


“I could use both,” he said, eyeing Kylo darkly.  


“Do it.”  


Kylo scrambled out of the way as Hux rushed to his bedroom for both the lube and his belt. He shucked the robe off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

“Bend over the end,” Hux said, pointing to one of the armrests.

That would do nicely. Kylo did as Hux asked. He deliberately didn’t look behind him, wanting Hux’s next act to be a surprise. Would it be Hux’s fingers in Kylo’s hole, or the belt across his ass?

_Smack!_

It was the belt. As Kylo expected, the sting from the belt was far worse than Hux’s hand. Hux struck him again and again. Just when it began to feel unbearable, Hux pushed into him with two fingers, spending only a few seconds there before abruptly pulling out and replacing his fingers with his cock. Kylo wasn’t well-prepared by a long shot. He was about to complain, when he suddenly felt the sting of the belt against his thigh. At the same time, Hux pushed in further. The pain of the stretch combined with the pain from another strike of the belt unexpectedly overwhelmed him, and Kylo cried out. Hux did it again – another strike and another push forward until Hux was snugly inside him. Kylo swore under his breath. He had fucking tears in his eyes, but he didn’t want to stop.

“Good boy,” Hux said gruffly as he began to thrust into Kylo with short, sharp movements. “You’re taking your punishment very well.”  


Fucking hell. Pain or no, Kylo wanted to come. He reached down to palm his cock. Hux didn’t stop him. After a few more stinging strikes on Kylo’s thighs, Hux dropped the belt on the floor and grabbed Kylo’s hips for leverage while he fucked into him frantically. Skin slapping skin echoed through the room, mixed with Kylo’s grunts and moans and Hux’s panting breaths.

“Hux, I’m gonna–”  


Hux let out a raw, throaty cry as he thrust hard several final times. Kylo couldn’t see it, but he pictured the look of ecstasy on Hux’s face as he came all over Hux’s couch.

Wordlessly, Hux pulled out, then collapsed onto the couch, catching his breath. Kylo clambered over to him. Hux occupied the center of the couch, and Kylo wanted to lie down, so he once again draped himself over Hux’s lap. Hux laughed a little, then began gently stroking Kylo’s sore bottom.

“Liked that, did you?” Hux asked.  


Kylo grunted affirmatively.

“Good. I have many more spanking implements in storage,” Hux said. “I’ll have them sent. I’m sure you’ll provide me with a reason to use them.”  


Kylo smiled into the soft couch seat. Yes, he definitely would.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
